Can Puppets Love?
by Jinxypie
Summary: Oneshot for Coraline. My OC, Night, asks Wybie a question, which leads to another question. And an answer. Other WybieXOC.


I don't know why I was made.

And yes, I was made, not born. I am simple, I am blank, and I am nothing. I only exist to follow the Beldam's orders, nothing more, nothing less. There is many more like me, they can change their forms, like me. Though, she only recently made me, why? I don't know. Maybe because she's planning something. Or maybe something simple, like she was bored.

We didn't have names. I called myself Night, only because I liked the night. We weren't given mirrors, so we couldn't see what are actual forms looked like, we often stayed in other forms we were given.

I looked next to me, Wyborne was looking down with his button eyes, we were waiting. Waiting for something to happen, even if it meant death, it was probably better then what we were. I looked at my skin, pale as always, maybe even lighter.

"Wybie?" My voice was light with the absence of use. He looked up, his voice was gone for the Beldam had taken it, but he was still a great listener.

"What are we? Have you the slightest idea?" I asked, looking at him with hopelessness, innocence, and depression. He sat closer to me, and offered a small smile. That was him, always trying to keep us together, us. The things, we didn't even know what we were. He was like the glue, and he was always trying to make me smile. I sighed, making him frown.

"Wybie, is it healthy to think. Suicidally?" I asked, staring into nothingness. He grabbed my chin, gently but firmly, and he turned my head to look into his black button eyes. I knew he was worried about me, and I tried to smile but it only resulted in a small grimace.

"You know, Wybie. You're the only reason I'm not dead, the only reason I just don't turn to dust." I said, he took my hand in his and kissed my cheek. I felt warm in my cheeks, and I was certain I was turning bright red. I've heard of something, something called love, but of course something that was that wonderful. Couldn't possibly exist. Especially for something as, well, something like me, and Wyborne. He had kissed my cheek before, but it always seemed to turn me scarlet.

"Wybie, do you know what we are?" He looked down, and there was sand there. We had limited control over the world we were in, at least that's what I gathered, Wybie couldn't talk so I had to get my information from the others. The others were older then me and Wybie, they were bitter from their years and I guess they had rubbed off on me. He wrote in the sand a word, which I read, which made my chest clench and tighten.

_Puppets._

We looked at each other, both our faces solum. "Puppets? Is that what we are?" Wyborne looked down, giving me my answer. "Wybie." He looked up, his face questioning and almost curious at the tone of my voice.

"Can puppets love?" He seemed surprised by my question, and he thought about that for a moment in silence. I pondered on my own question, it was something I hadn't thought about for a while.

Love, though the idea seemed impossible for me, I could still hope, right? Wyborne suddenly grinned foolishly, and looked over at me, it was the happiest I'd ever seen him before. He wrote in the sand a word excitedly, I read it as he wrote it.

_Yes, I know._

I looked up at him, confused. "How?" His grin, against all odds, got wider that I was sure it had hurt. He brought his hand up to my face, his rough gloved hand cupping my sunken cheek with such care, it almost made me cry. He brought his face up to mine, and just as steadily as his eye lids closed, mine went wider.

My heart beat went off the charts, I was scared that it would break out of my chest and it sounded like it was right next to my ear.

My breath was shallow and I almost completely forgot about it. His lips were on a collision course with mine, and I moved my own head to follow it. Our lips finally made contact, and my dark purple button eyes slid shut.

His lips perfectly fit mine, like a key in a lock.

When we broke apart I felt like something had been ripped from me, and something _had_ been.

_Wybie._

We stared into each other's buttons, and I smiled, a true, genuine, smile. No words had to be said, they only got in the way, and nothing could get in the way of this.

I had my answer. Puppets, could very much love.


End file.
